Jenna Bower
Biography Jenna knew she was never the smartest, fastest or even the most clever person in town, but she was good enough to know that her looks would take her places. Even at a young age, boys were giving her their lunch money and even their chocolate bars if she would hold their hands or play with them and even in high school she exchanged dates and even sexual favors for guys and even girls so they could help with her classwork and test-taking. She had an easy life, even after she left high school. She never planned to go to college as higher learning was never really her style. But after meeting an older gentleman who says he would be willing to pay for her education in exchange for her to be his little sex toy. She agreed and for the next few years, she bedded him all the while she would party and skate through to a major it Fine Art. After she graduated her sugar daddy still kept buying her lavish gifts and taking her on expensive outings. She was growing bored and the fact the man was married was not her style. She cut ties with him and to ensure he would not come back to her, she sent a letter and some photos of their encounters to the man's wife to keep him busy. She went through the cycles of meeting another man, dating him, letting him pay and sleep with her and then tossing them to the side and moving to the next man in line and doing it again. Eleanor 3 Dozens of men and even a small handful of women came and left her and Jenna never once shed a single tear for them. But because of her status and the extra cash she was able to save from each person, it would gain her entry into VIP events and let her break bread with the upper crust of society. This was where she met Nicholas Whitewater, a seasoned politician making his way up the ranks from mayor to senator. She played her role flawlessly and soon she was in bed with Nicholas before the night was even over. But what she was not expecting was for him to grow so attached. He did the usual thing; bought flowers and gifts for her and spent taxpayer dollars to spoil his new lover. But when he came to her after being together for only a few months and proposed marriage to her as a mutual prospect for them both. He would be seen as a "family man" and get the votes he needed to secure his new position and Jenna would get anything she desired from expensive gifts to her new favorite thing; cocaine. She agreed and the PR of a future wedding was enough to make him win the senator ballot. She knew he would want children so he could be seen as a true family man, but as long as he would supply her some booger sugar and endless fun, she would be willing to play along with the charade. More info about this game here. Appearances * Eleanor 3 (Support Character) Facts * Jenna's parents were divorced when she was young. This leads to her using her charm and appeal to her father to get what she wants. * Jenna's most serious relationship lasted a year and a half and it was in high school. Once rumor came about that her boyfriend was going to break up with her, she swooped in and did it first to save face. * As Jenna was not very nice to her family or friends, she decided that when the date was decided for the wedding that no one from her side would be invited.